Pervertidos Pensamientos
by Risana Ho
Summary: Malos pensamientos?...Malos entendidos?...O pensamientos cochambrosos…Eran los que cruzaban por su mente…Siempre torcía las palabras, aunque lo bueno era que al final los podía hacer realidad.


_**Descleimer**_: la misma canción de siempre ¬¬, los personajes no son míos sino de Kishimoto-san, pero aun así, los aprovecho para las locas historias que maquinea mi mente XD.

_**Dedicado a**_: ShinigamiXD, por ser día de su cumpleaños!, Otanjōbi Omedetō!

.

**Pervertidos Pensamientos **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

-. Oye, dobe, arriba o abajo?.-

El pobre de Naruto se había quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar semejante cuestión. Parecía pez que quería soltar una palabra pero simplemente no lo hacía.

Como era posible que le preguntara esas cosas apenas llegaran a la habitación?. Y sobre todo, así a la ligera?.

Y no era que fuera una persona recatada, modosita o mojigata. Pero tampoco preguntas esas cosas a los cuatro vientos.

Estaba bien que se pasarían una semana en aquella cabaña debido al dichoso campamento que los habían obligado a tomar sus padres, alegando que tenían que aprovecharan las vacaciones. Si como no, lo que querían eran deshacerse de el por esa semana…

Pero regresando a su anterior desvarió.

Ese no era el punto!

Trato de mantenerse calmado y callado (cosa rara en él).

Por su parte, Sasuke solo lo veía con una ceja alzada, tenía su maleta en el hombro y esperaba una respuesta de su ruidoso compañero de habitación, cosa que no obtuvo.

-. Rápido dobe, que no tengo todo tu tiempo.- apuro un tanto molesto el azabache, se comenzaba a mosquear por la cara de tonto que había puesto el rubio.

Ante la apuración, el rubio se despabilo un poco. Tan urgido estaba el bastardo!

Y lo malo es que él se estaba poniendo nervioso, adoptando aquella actitud de su compañera ojiperla tartamudeando por cualquier cosa.-. Bueno, yo, creo que, que…-

Sasuke dio un resoplido ante la indecisión del Namikaze, tiro su maleta al suelo, para después comenzar a quitarse la camisa. La cual fue a dar a la cama, seguida por la incrédula mirada del blondo, que por alguna razón no pudo evitar tragar grueso cuando quito su azulina mirada de la camisa negra de Sasuke y fue a dar al pálido pecho del Uchiha.

Vaya que estaba bueno el condenado.

Pero sus insanos pensamientos, fueron cortados al escuchar otra vez la voz de su delirio.

-. Está bien, si tú no te decides, entonces yo escogeré, tú arriba y yo abajo, usurantonkachi.-

Al escuchar esas palabras a Naruto casi tuvo una hemorragia nasal, como era posible que el Uchiha quisiera ir abajo?, tal vez estaba soñando y estaba en el cielo. Pero después de todo, ese lugar le quedaba mejor, no por nada se llamaba sasUKE. Y si el moreno quería, no le llevaría la contraria (por primera vez).

-. Estas seguro?- pregunto un tanto ansioso.

-. Claro, a mí nunca me ha gustado ir arriba.-

Sasuke le dio una última mirada y se recostó en la cama. Coloco sus brazos tras su cabeza ocupándolos de almohada y cerro sus oscuros ojos.

Para Naruto esa fue la invitación suficiente, sin esperar mas, se lanzo contra el cuerpo del moreno, quedando sobre él.

Cuando el Uchiha sintió el peso extra, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-. Que haces, dobe?.-

-. Tú lo acabas de decir, quieres que yo este arriba de ti-ttebayo.- le respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.

La cual no fue muy bien aceptada por la persona que permanecía debajo.

-. Idiota, yo estaba hablando de la litera.- señalo la cama de arriba.- Te pregunte cual lugar querías, la cama de arriba o la de abajo, dobe.-

-. Ah.- soltó como si nada.

-. Nada de ah, bájate.-

-. No.- dijo aumentando su sonrisa.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y lo miro con advertencia.-. Como que no?.-

-. Pues sí, ya que estamos aquí, podemos aprovecharlo, no crees?.- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del Uchiha.- Además tú me provocaste al quitarte la camisa.- susurro bajito en el oído del otro.

Sasuke se estremeció, pero siguió con su pose indiferente.-. Hace calor y es negra.-

-. Y qué?, el chiste es que te la quitaste, ahora hazte responsable de esto.- se levanto un poco, tomo una de las manos de Sasuke y se la llevo a la zona baja de su persona.

El Uchiha, sonrió de medio lado, iba a comenzar a hablar, pero de improviso sus palabras quedaron mudas, al ser calladas por el beso ansioso de Naruto.

Quien disfrutaba de lo lindo, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad por la persona que tenía a su disposición.

El teme tenía la culpa de que su inocente mentecilla se convirtiera en una mal pensada y pervertida.

No, también había mucho de su cosecha.

Pasó sus manos por aquel pálido pecho y recorrió cada centímetro, mientras el moreno posaba las suyas sobre su trasero (tampoco se estaba haciendo mucho del rogar), pero eso sí, aun sin despegar sus labios.

Si, Sasuke era el único causante de esos _pervertidos pensamientos_, pero que importaba. Después de todo tenía entre sus brazos al responsable y no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Tal vea al final, terminaría agradeciéndole a sus queridos padres esa semana de campamento…

Ahora la cuestión era… Quien iría arriba? Y esta vez no estaban hablando de la litera.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! , aquí con un nuevo one-shot y con dedicatoria n.n, espero que te haya gustado Shinigami XD**_

_**Un NaruSasu o SasuNaru? o.O?, jajaja tómenlo como a ustedes les guste más XD, pero bueno aun así espero que haya sido de su agrado, al menos para pasar un ratito el tiempo n.n**_

_**Bueno, es corto porque aun ando muy ocupada, pero sigo escribiendo mis demás historias de a poquitos, por favor ténganme paciencia u.u**_

_**Bien, creo que por ahora es todo, me retiro porque tengo que seguir, mañana tengo revisión ¬¬**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y que tal, por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias por leer n.n**_


End file.
